


Toda regla tiene su excepción

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, like very implied
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: A Sugawara no le gusta su nombre. Oírlo en la voz de Daichi solo le trae confusión.





	Toda regla tiene su excepción

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo pequeño que se me ocurrió luego de leer que Furudate dice que probablemente fueron sus abuelos quienes lo nombraron Koushi n.n

A Sugawara no le gusta su nombre. Quizás no sea una verdad muy impactante, dada la cantidad de personas que tienen el mismo desagrado —que, en muchos de los casos, no es más que un padecimiento sin verdadero peso—, pero no es algo que haya dejado indiferentes a quienes se han enterado. Tampoco lo ha expresado explícitamente delante de tanta gente, no es como si alguien por fuera de su familia no fuese a llamarlo por su apellido al principio. Es un hecho que sale a relucir solo si la conversación da lugar a compartirlo.

A su familia no le gusta que les recuerde ese dato. Es una de las pocas experiencias tensas que comparte con sus padres, por tonto que parezca el tema. Que no lo repita, que no permita que llegue a oídos de sus abuelos o se entristecerán. Su lado más rebelde a veces piensa que ellos debieron pensarlo antes de nombrarlo así si no querían que _él_ fuera el entristecido, luego le causa gracia la ironía que eso supone de parte de alguien identificado con el ideograma de la piedad filial.

Ama a sus abuelos, pero, en serio, _¿piedad filial?_ ¿Qué niño podría crecer en paz con ese nombre? Aunque estuvo bien en sus primeros años escolares, las burlas llegaron en cuanto aprendieron a leer en _kanji_ y, desde entonces, siente que cualquiera —no adulto— que lo llame así es con intención de burla. Ni siquiera podía defenderse sin mentir. ¿Que su nombre parece escogido por ancianos?, ¡pues esa es la verdad!

Él mismo duda que algún día vaya a tener sus propios hijos a quienes nombrar, pero, en un escenario donde sucediera, no le agradaría la idea de dejar una tarea tan importante como el nombramiento de un bebé a alguien que no sea uno sus padres. ¿Por qué su familia materna tiene la tradición de que sean los abuelos quienes decidan eso y por qué su familia paterna permitió su perpetuación? ¡No lo siente justo! No todos llegan a ser progenitores, y eso ni siquiera les garantiza vivir lo suficiente para conocer a sus nietos —si es que con suerte existen en el futuro—, ¿por qué quitarles la única oportunidad segura que tienen? ¿Deben conformarse con escoger el de las mascotas?

Su disgusto es lo que hace que sea el único entre los de tercero que no es llamado por su nombre. Ni siquiera Nishinoya, que pocos frenos tiene en hablar con plena confianza hasta con recién conocidos, se ha referido a él de esa manera. Si quieren algo más amistoso, quédense con el apodo salido de su apellido a la mitad. Suena bien y, por sobre todas las cosas, _le gusta_.

El problema viene cuando, meses después de ser novios, a Daichi se le ocurre susurrar un _Koushi_ a solas, o quizás sea más válido decir que se le ha escapado sin ser verdaderamente consciente de la voluntad de su lengua en el instante que se separó de la suya. Su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos, también temió que algunas cosas —físicas y conceptuales— descendieran; mas no se le dio el tiempo suficiente para formar una opinión de qué sensación le causaban esas sílabas en esa voz en especial. Además, solo fue en ese instante, porque el resto de jadeos continuó siendo como de costumbre, así que no le prestó tanta atención.

El problema se intensifica cuando, con el paso de las semanas, el episodio se repite justo al final de una cita. No es a media voz contra sus labios, es a un volumen casual mientras se despiden en su cruce de siempre. Esa vez, Daichi se aleja muy pronto como para darle chance de reclamar luego de superar el impacto. Al menos puede pensarlo en el par de cuadras hasta su casa.

Hay conflicto, por supuesto que debe haberlo. Es su novio, ¿qué esperaba? Es lógico. Tarde o temprano, un apodo que no es más que una forma corta de llamarlo por su apellido se quedaría corto. Una pareja buscará intimidad, algo único, distintivo. Si solo Daichi le dijera _Suga_, quizás sería diferente, pero incluso algunos jugadores de otros equipos lo han escogido como su forma de referirse a él. ¿Qué más opción le queda? Entre otro apodo y su nombre, es obvio hacia dónde se inclina la balanza.

El problema es peor cuando se da cuenta de que, en realidad, no sabe qué pensar. Solo le permite a su familia llamarlo por su nombre porque, _vamos, no hay de otra_,_ casi todos somos Sugawara o Suga-san o Suga-chan o Suga-kun o simplemente Suga_, y porque confía en todos, está seguro de que ninguno —ni siquiera la minoría cercana a su edad— lo pronuncia con burla; pero ¿no es igual con Daichi?

Hay confianza, claro que está presente. Debería darse por sentado, ¿de qué otra forma podrían tener una relación sana? Es lo correcto. Si sigue su razonamiento, no hay motivo por qué prohibirle a Daichi llamarlo así, como sus abuelos decidieron por todos poco antes del inicio. Que no le guste queda pequeño. Con todos los factores a su favor, algo así parece un capricho al nivel del berrinche de un niño malcriado —y, si se permite divagar un poco, puede que todo su rechazo permanezca aún a estas alturas con él por la parte infantil que cada quien guarda dentro, porque han sido _años_ desde la última vez que alguien rio al leer sus _kanji_—. ¿Por qué tendría que molestarse? Es indiscutible de qué lado del espectro está su novio.

El problema se soluciona por sí solo al llegar a esa conclusión. La siguiente ocasión en que el nombre prohibido escapa de su boca, él solo le sonríe contra su hombro mientras aumenta la presión de sus brazos a su alrededor. Por fin ha encontrado a la excepción de la regla.


End file.
